Merci mon amour
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: One-Shot sur mon couple préféré. Aprés avoir battu les Shinryuji Nagas, deux joueurs des Devils Bats s'avouent leurs sentiments. YAOI HirumaxSena


**- Titre : ****Merci mon amour**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **1x21

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T, je peux même pas mettre une option sur Hiruma ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Cette fic m'a été inspiré par l'épisode 119 de l'anime. Dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.

Bonne lecture à vous !

YA-HA !

* * *

_**Merci mon amour...**_

Ca y est. Nous y sommes parvenu... Nous avons battu les Shinryuji Nagas. C'est un pas de plus vers le match contre les Whiteknights d'Oujo, un pas de plus qui me conduit vers Shin.

Mais surtout, c'est un pas de plus qui nous rapproche de la Christmas Bowl...

Et tout ça, c'est à toi que nous le devons. Toi qui m'a kidnappé pour que je fasse parti de l'équipe, qui m'a fait suer sang et eau pour que je devienne le meilleur running back, toi qui a su me motiver pour courir vers la victoire, toi qui a cru en les maigres forces du larbin aux jambes d'or. Toi qui a su voir en moi ce que je ne voyais pas moi-même. Toi qui m'a fait partager ton rêve d'aller jusqu'à la Christmas Bowl, ce rêve qui est devenu le mien.

Lorsque tu m'as lancé ce ballon devant la ligne d'en-but, tu as remis entre mes mains le sort de toute l'équipe, la conclusion de vos trois années de travail acharné à toi, Kurita et Musashi, le fruit de tous nos efforts pendant le Death March et le Death Game, et quand tu m'as fixé droit dans les yeux, j'y ai vu toute la confiance que tu m'attribuais. A moi, le petit gars insignifiant bon qu'à servir les autres. Et grâce à toi, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Pour toi, je suis enfin devenu quelqu'un.

J'ai couru avec tout ce que j'avais, la rage au ventre, j'étais prêt à risquer l'irrémédiable pour pouvoir réaliser notre rêve. Car j'aurai préféré finir estropier plutôt que de voir la déception dans tes yeux parce que je n'aurai pas su dépasser mes limites. Toi qui est devenu le centre de mon univers, ma raison de vivre... Plutôt mourir !

Et quand l'arbitre a sifflé le Touchdown final, j'ai vu ce que personne avant moi n'avait pu voir en toi. J'ai vu le bonheur envahir tes traits, j'ai vu ton sourire s'agrandir à n'en plus finir et tu as hurlé ta joie au monde. Puis tu m'as regardé et ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux m'a bouleversé. J'ai vu briller tes yeux d'ordinaire si froid, si indolant, et j'y ai vu le message que tu semblais n'adresser qu'à moi.

_Merci..._

Ne me remercie pas, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Parce que...

Je t'aime Hiruma Yoichi...

-

Le match étant terminé, l'équipe des Devil Bats décida d'organiser une petite fête pour marquer sa victoire. Les membres de la ligne s'occupèrent de dresser la table et d'accrocher les décorations, Mamori et Suzuna allèrent chercher de la nourriture et des rafraîchissements, et Sena, Monta et Taki mirent en place la sono.

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que les trois fondateurs de l'équipe arrivèrent dans le petit local du club de football américain et furent témoin de la bonne humeur des autres membres de leur groupe. Kurita en pleura des larmes de joie de voir tous ces amis réunis pour faire la fête. Musashi sourit d'un air ravi, heureux de pouvoir continuer à jouer avec ces gamins formidables. Fidèle à lui-même, Hiruma agit comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec indifférence et poussa un "Tsss" rébarbatif.

Dés qu'il les vit, Sena se joignit à eux avec un plateau comportant trois verres de jus de fruits et les proposa à ses coéquipiers. Kurita l'accepta de bon coeur, passant par une nouvelle crise de larmes. Musashi prit son verre et adressa un "merci" au jeune homme avant d'aller se joindre aux autres en compagnie de son ami émotif.

Puis Sena se tourna vers son capitaine et lui adressa le plus beau des sourires tout en lui tendant son verre. Mais Hiruma ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer du regard le jeune homme, son visage figer dans une expression parfaitement impassible. Le sourire de Sena se fâna devant l'attitude du quaterback, il baissa les yeux et il s'apprêta à s'excuser, prêt à le laisser tranquille, quand le démoniaque blond se saisit du verre.

Sena leva les yeux vers son visage et fut troublé par le regard de son capitaine. L'homme avait un regard différent, il n'était pas froid ou cruel comme à son habitude. Cette fois, Sena crut y déceler une étincelle de chaleur et il se sentit rougir sous ce regard. Gêné, il détourna les yeux et bredouilla une excuse bidon avant de s'éloigner pour s'échapper de l'emprise du blond.

Durant toute la fête, Sena sentit le regard de Hiruma sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction, le démon le fixait avec ces mêmes yeux bleu-vert incandescant et il se sentait rougir sous leur intensité. Le quaterback se tenait dans un coin et suivait tous ces mouvements, achevant de le troubler de plus en plus. Sena n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille les conversations autour de lui, toute son attention était focalisée sur ce regard qui le brûlait partout où il se posait.

Quand Musashi se joignit au blond, se mettant en travers de son champ de vision, Sena sentit un intense froid l'envahir. Son corps fut pris de frisson et il se frictionna les bras dans une tentative pour se réchauffer. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mamori et, en tant que mère-poule attitrée du garçon, elle s'empressa de s'inquiéter de son état.

- Sena, tu trembles. Tu n'aurais pas pris froid ?

- Non, Mamori. Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un drôle de frisson, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts durant le match, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi te reposer.

- Mais et la fête ? Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sena, intervint Monta. Nous comprenons parfaitement que tu sois fatigué. Rentre chez toi te reposer et demain on reprend l'entraînement MAX ! conclut-il en levant les pouces.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le running back, gêné d'inquiéter encore ses amis.

- Tout va bien, Sena, le rassura Kurita, un gâteau dans la main et son verre dans l'autre. Va te reposer, on te gardera une part de gâteau.

- Humpf ! approuva Komusubi.

- Merci les gars ! répondit le jeune lycéen devant la prévenance de ses amis.

- Viens, je vais te raccompagner, lui proposa Mamori, voulant être sûr que le garçon rentrerait sain et sauf.

Mais alors qu'il allait refuser sa proposition, Sena sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et il tourna vivement la tête pour se retrouver sous le joug de son capitaine.

- C'est moi qui raccompagne le fuckin' nabot. Toi, tu restes ici et tu surveilles les autres pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries. Compris, fichue manager ?

Mamori se prépara à répliquer, n'appréciant guèrement d'être réduite au rôle de simple nounou, mais le blond sortit une de ses fameuses armes de nulle part et la toisa d'un regard peu amène. Ne voulant pas provoquer le démon en ce jour si spécial, la jeune fille se plia à ses exigences et laissa son ami aux bons soins du quaterback.

Avant que Sena n'ait eu le temps de faire part de son avis, Hiruma le poussa vers la sortie. Le capitaine des Devil Bats referma la porte derrière eux, étouffant ainsi les bruits de la fête, et il commença à s'éloigner en direction des bâtiments. Ne voulant risquer un rappel à l'ordre, Sena s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Les deux lycéens marchèrent côte à côte entre les bâtiments de l'école dans un silence absolu. Sena ne put s'empêcher de donner des coups d'oeil furtif vers le blond à ses côtés. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, impassible.

Trouvant ce silence plus qu'inconfortable, le jeune homme tenta de faire la conversation.

- C'était un magnifique match, pas vrai ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Hiruma resta imperturbable. Mais Sena ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on a gagné. J'ai bien cru que tout était fini lorsque le chrono est tombé à zéro. Heureusement que Monta était là sinon jamais on aurait eu d'autre chance. Tout le monde s'est donné à fond dans les dernières secondes pour obtenir le dernier touchdown, sans ça je n'aurai sûrement pas réussi à le marquer. Je n'aurai pas pû participer aux prolongations avec mes jambes dans cet état. Maintenant, on a une chance de gagner le Tournoi du Kantô et participer à la Christmas Bowl. Tu dois être heureux, Hiruma ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, fuckin' nabot. Il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir avant ça. Nos prochains adversaires sont les Whiteknights d'Oujo, ce sera d'autant plus dur de les battre, répliqua le blond, le ton détaché.

Sena mesura les paroles de son capitaine. Oui, la victoire sera difficile face à l'équipe de Shin mais il sait qu'ils peuvent y arriver. Toute l'équipe était motivée et tous donneront le meilleur d'eux-même sur le terrain. Et lui ferait en sorte de battre le lineback en lançant toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour gagner ce match et accéder à la phase finale du Tournoi du Kantô. Il fera tout pour réaliser leur rêve à tous deux, Hiruma et lui, aller jusqu'à la Christmas Bowl. Il gagnera pour eux, pour lui.

Il eut un petit sourire tendre en pensant à son capitaine et ne vit pas celui-ci le regarder intensément.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'enceinte du lycée, Hiruma s'arrêta soudainement. Surpris par cette réaction, Sena se tourna vers lui et voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait.

Le quaterback le toisa de son regard céruléen et leva une main dans sa direction. Connaissant le caractère emporté du démon, Sena crut qu'il avait dû dire ou faire quelque chose qui lui avait déplu et ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un quelconque châtiment.

Mais au lieu de ça, un étau de chaleur l'entoura. Contre toute attente, le blond avait saisi le runner par les épaules et l'avait ramené contre son torse, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras dans une étreinte douce et forte, la tête dans le cou du garçon. Sena écarquilla les yeux en réalisant sa nouvelle position. Les bras ballant le long de son corps, l'Eyeshield ne sut comment réagir. L'étreinte possessive d'Hiruma l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement et le souffle chaud qu'il sentait dans sa nuque engourdissait tous ses sens, le plongeant dans un étrange bien-être.

Puis la voix d'Hiruma transperça le silence, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

- Je te demande pardon, Sena.

Le concerné se raidit à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait venant de lui.

- P-Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

- C'est ma faute si tu as risqué de perdre l'usage de tes jambes pendant le match. Je t'ai poussé à dépasser de plus en plus tes limites et tu as bien failli dépasser le seuil critique. Musashi a raison, j'agis comme un bâtard qui se fiche des conséquences tant que ça lui rapporte ce qu'il désire. Mais s'il t'était arrivé malheur pendant ce match, moi non plus je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

En entendant le quaterback s'attribuer la faute de son état, le coeur du jeune Sena rata un battement. Comment son capitaine, si calme, si fière, si arrogant, si calculateur, pouvait s'effondrer dans ses bras et lui avouer son désarroi quant aux risques qu'il avait encouru durant ce match ? Jamais il ne lui incomberait la faute de son obstination, il était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il prenait en restant sur le terrain. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire des choses pareilles.

Ses bras se murent pour entourer la taille du grand blond et Sena se blottit contre le torse du démon.

- Non, Hiruma. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Doburoku et Mamori m'avaient mis en garde, c'est moi seul qui ait pris la décision de continuer. Je ne serais pas retourné sur le terrain si je n'avais pas été sûr de pouvoir continuer. L'équipe avait besoin de moi, tout le monde faisaient de gros efforts pour revenir au score. Je ne me serais pas pardonné de vous avoir abandonner dans un moment aussi crucial. Quoiqu'il arrive, je continuerai d'être le running back des Devil Bats, Eyeshield 21, et je t'aiderai à accomplir ton rêve, gagner la Christmas Bowl.

Un petit ricanement répondit à ses mots et le blond resserra ses bras autour du petit corps de son running back.

- Si tu crois que mon rêve passe avant toi, tu te trompes complètement fuckin' nabot, asséna le démon.

Le garçon sursauta en entendant ces mots venir de la bouche de l'élève de première. Hiruma se redressa et attrappa le menton du jeune homme avec ses longs doigts fins pour vriller son regard dans le sien. Lisant le doute que ses paroles avaient engendré chez le runner, le démon décida de préciser sa pensée.

- Je me moque de gagner la Christmas Bowl si ça doit te conduire sur une civière. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souffert de te voir t'accrocher à tes genoux endoloris pour retourner sur le banc. Combien mon coeur se brisait chaque fois que j'ai vu cette ordure de dreadeux te mettre à terre. Et sache que ce n'était pas la première fois. J'ai ressentit la même chose quand ces bâtards de faux jumeaux russes t'ont percuté de plein fouet lors du match contre les Mammouths Russes, te voir allonger sans connaissance sur cette civière a été le pire des supplices.

- Que... Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Hiruma ? le questionna Sena, le coeur battant à tout rompre devant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une déclaration.

Hiruma abaissa son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à un millimètre d'écart. Son regard devenant tendresse, il lui chuchota doucement, partageant son souffle chaud avec lui :

- _Je t'aime, Sena..._

Sena écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, ses lèvres furent baillonnées par celles de son capitaine.

Hiruma partit à l'assaut des lèvres de son running back bien-aimé. Dieu qu'il avait eu peur pour lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde du match contre les Shinryujis. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était autant soucié d'une autre personne avant lui. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu courir. Il avait admiré sa vitesse et sa persévérance, ce qui l'avait conduit à le faire entrer dans l'équipe. Puis il avait admiré ses efforts pour s'améliorer, il l'avait vu prendre confiance, faisant preuve d'une volonté inébranlable dans les pires situations.

Peu à peu, son admiration s'était muée en un autre sentiment. A l'époque, il ignorait ce que c'était et l'avait rejetté de son esprit, ne gardant en tête que son premier objectif, arriver jusqu'à la Christmas Bowl. Mais il s'était pris à observer le gamin de plus en plus, ne manquant aucun de ses rires lorsqu'il était avec ses amis, ni son sourire tendre lorsqu'il encourageait les autres à faire de leur mieux. Mais ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout, c'était les moments où Sena ne regardait que lui, que ce soit pendant les entraînements ou les huddles durant les matchs. Ce magnifique regard noisette qui avait réussi à l'ébranler jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il avait découvert la vérité sur ses sentiments lors de la fameuse Coupe Chou à la Crème. Quand il avait vu ce colosse soviétique déployer sa commensurable puissance face aux NASA Shuttles, pour la première fois, il avait eu peur pour lui. Lorsque la rencontre entre les Devil Bats et les Blizzards eut lieu, il n'avait cessé de garder Sena dans son champ de vision, restant constamment en alerte face au mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait pris au début de la rencontre. Et quand se produisit l'accident, il avait assisté au choc, impuissant, son coeur s'arrêtant de battre devant l'horreur de la scène.

Là, il avait compris que Kobayakawa Sena représentait bien plus qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de sa réussite, plus qu'un moyen d'arriver à son rêve. Il avait compris les raisons de son obsession et de son inquiétude envers le jeune homme.

Il l'_aimait_. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu au monde, il connaissait le sens du mot _amour_. Lui, le démon impitoyable, l'élève le plus effrayant du lycée Deimon, il était_ amoureux_.

Amoureux de son running back, son Eyeshield 21.

Et depuis son cas de conscience, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher le runner du regard, ne pouvant se passer de la vision de l'être qui lui avait ravi son coeur. Il l'observait de loin, l'aimant en silence car il se doutait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés. Qui pourrait aimer un être diabolique et réputé sans coeur comme lui ? Décidé à l'aimer dans la clandestinité, il avait continué d'être celui que tout le monde connaissait, le Hiruma Capitaine et Quaterback des Devil Bats, exigeant, sarcastique et impassible.

Mais pendant le match, voir Sena face à Agon et risquer ses jambes pour leur permettre de continuer le Tournoi fut des plus horribles à supporter. Faire preuve de faiblesse dans une situation pareille aurait ébranlé le moral de l'équipe et il avait dû ravaler ses sentiments, se montrer de plus en plus intraitable avec son amour, dissimulant aux yeux des autres son désespoir face à ce qu'endurait l'Eyeshield.

Lorsque le coup de sifflet final avait retentit dans le stade, Hiruma avait ressenti le plus grand des soulagements. L'équipe n'aurait pas besoin de prolongation, les jambes de Sena étaient sauvés et leur rêve d'accéder à la Christmas Bowl était toujours possible. Il avait hurlé son euphorie, son cri résonnant dans tout le stade. Puis il l'avait regardé, lui pour qui il était prêt à se damner plutôt que de le voir souffrir, et il lui avait souri, faisant passer dans son regard toute sa fierté et sa reconnaissance envers le jeune homme.

_Merci mon amour..._

Et après tout ça, il ne se sentait plus le courage de se retenir. Déjà sur le terrain, il avait rongé son frein au maximum pour s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, voulant partager sa joie avec lui seul. Il était resté toute la journée la main crispée sur son téléphone tellement il désirait l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles, Doburoku lui ayant conseillé de se reposer chez lui.

Kurita et Musashi étaient venus le chercher car ils voulaient organiser une petite réunion de l'équipe pour fêter leur victoire mais il n'avait pas été très emballer par l'idée, étant certain de ne pas y voir le garçon de ses pensées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que toute l'équipe s'était mobilisée à leur insu pour préparer la fête dans le local et d'y voir Sena, s'affretant à tout mettre en place. Il était resté tétaniser sur le pas de la porte, incapable de parler ou de penser en face du jeune homme.

Quand celui-ci était venu jusqu'à lui, un plateau entre les mains, et lui avait tendu un verre avec son beau sourire, Hiruma s'était sentit fondre sur place. Mais prenant son manque de réaction pour du dédain, Sena avait voulu s'excuser et son corps avait agi tout seul face à la lueur de tristesse qui avait envahi ses beaux yeux noisettes. Il avait pris le verre et avait regardé le running back avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Et il s'était senti décoller lorsque le jeune homme avait brusquement rougi et s'était éloigné en bégayant.

Dés cet instant, il avait su qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait pris place sur une chaise à l'écart et l'avait suivi des yeux toute la soirée, ne se lassant jamais de le voir aller-venir et converser avec ses amis. Il s'était retenu de grogner quand Musashi était venu lui faire la conversation, se désolant de le voir seul dans son coin, et lui avait coupé le contact visuel. Il s'apprêtait à le rembarrer quand les soupçons d'inquiétude de la manager lui étaient parvenus, attirant l'attention des deux élèves de première.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'Hiruma jalousait par dessus tout, c'était bien Mamori. La jeune fille était si proche de Sena, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et avait une place importante dans le coeur du garçon. Comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec elle ?

Aussi, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu se proposer pour raccompagner l'Eyeshield, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ignorant superbement son ami, il s'était précipité sur eux et avait exigé la place d'accompagnateur. La jeune fille n'avait pas été difficile à écarter et il avait gagné le droit d'être seul avec son amour.

Durant le trajet, sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve et elle s'était ébranlé d'autant plus quand le jeune homme s'était fait un devoir de lui faire la conversation. Il avait essayé d'être le plus intouchable possible et lui avait répondu comme à son habitude. Mais quand il avait vu ce petit sourire tendre les lèvres tentatrices de Sena, il avait craqué.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et c'était comme s'il avait toujours du en être ainsi. Ce petit corps pressé contre son torse était un tel ravissement et il avait pu humer le parfum subtil du garçon en respirant dans son cou. Puis il lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ne cachant plus rien de ses vrais sentiments, lâchant enfin la bride à ses envies.

Et maintenant, il embrassait les lèvres de l'être qu'il adorait, aussi douces que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il eut conscience que le running back pouvait le repousser à tout moment et qu'il risquait de le perdre, mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde en cet instant et il en jouissait pleinement.

Il fit durer le baiser, goûtant à la douceur de cette bouche qu'il trouvait si délicieuse. A regret, il se prépara à se retirer et à affronter le rejet de son amour, mais alors qu'il allait se détacher, il sentit les lèvres de Sena bouger contre les siennes et répondre à son baiser. A cette réaction, Hiruma fut transporté de joie. Son bien-aimé lui rendait son baiser, cela signifiait qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Son ardeur retrouvé, il s'empressa d'accentuer encore la pression de ses lèvres, ne voulant faire qu'une avec les siennes. Sena réagit favorablement et répondit avec la même force, s'accrochant au dos du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, les deux amoureux se détachèrent à regret et s'observèrent dans les yeux, tout leur amour transparaissant dans leur regard.

- Dis-le moi, Sena. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver et que tu ne vas pas disparaître en me laissant seul, lui demanda le démon, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Sena leva une main et la posa sur la joue du blond en une caresse rassurante. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et lui murmura :

- Non, tu ne rêves pas et je ne suis pas près de te laisser seul. Je t'aime, Hiruma.

A ces mots, Hiruma s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amour, émoustillé d'avoir entendu les trois mots dans la bouche de son running back.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et Hiruma se permit de lécher les lèvres du jeune homme pour en demander l'accés. Sena se raidit légèrement à ce contact avant de se laisser complètement aller et d'entrouvrir la bouche pour libérer le passage.

Hiruma se rua dans l'ouverture avec la même vigueur que lorsqu'il jouait sur le terrain. Il parcourut la cavité buccale de son compagnon avec dévotion, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se caressaient.

Lorsque les deux joueurs se séparèrent à nouveau, ils gardèrent leurs lèvres proches, incapable de s'éloigner davantage. De ses beaux yeux noisettes brillant d'amour, Sena vit le visage d'Hiruma changer. Son sourire n'était plus sardonique, il était devenu plus doux et son regard était passé d'impassible à passionné. Hiruma en était transfiguré, ce qui ne le rendait que plus beau à ses yeux. Hiruma se délectait de voir l'expression de pur plaisir qu'avait pris le visage de son amour. Ses prunelles marrons s'étaient assombries, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses lèvres enflées par l'intensité du baiser. Une vraie invitation à la débauche.

Ils restèrent là, à se contempler, gravant dans leur mémoire chaque trait de leur âme-soeur, ne voulant jamais que ce moment ne finissa. Refusant que le runner à la vitesse de la lumière ne quitta ses bras, Hiruma exprima son plus grand désir.

- Reste avec moi...

- Pour toujours, lui répondit Sena sur le même ton.

Hiruma eut alors le visage d'un homme qui aurait reçu le plus beau des cadeaux et il caressa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amour pour le remercier. Puis il se détacha de lui et chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit son portable et le tendit à Sena.

- Tu ferais mieux de prévenir tes parents que tu ne rentres pas ce soir.

Sena acquiesça et se saisit de l'appareil. Il composa rapidement le numéro et ce fut sa mère qui répondit. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait passer la nuit chez un membre de son équipe et qu'il y passerait sûrement la journée de demain puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'école. Sa mère ne fit aucune difficulté et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Dés qu'elle eut raccroché, Sena rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire. Celui le rangea à sa place et lui tourna le dos. Sena s'attendit à ce qu'il se remetta en marche mais, au lieu de ça, il vit le blond mettre un genou à terre, mettant son dos à son niveau. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et, devant l'air surpris se dessinant sur le visage du running back, il lui dit :

- Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser tes jambes si je peux l'éviter. Sois sûr que tu ne mettras pas un pied sur le sol de toute la nuit, conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur, retrouvant sa verve.

Sena retint un ricanement devant la prévenance et le retour de l'attitude narquoise de son aîné. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha sur le dos de son futur amant et entoura son cou de ses bras. Hiruma agrippa ses jambes derrière ses genoux et se releva, entraînant le garçon dans son mouvement. Il prit le temps de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle posture puis, avec un dernier sourire, il reprit sa route.

Le voyage se passa silencieusement. Hiruma marcha dans les rues sombres sous la lueur des réverbères, le pas toujours aussi svelte malgrè sa charge. Sena somnolait contre le dos du blond, profitant allègrement de sa chaleur et respirant à plein poumon l'odeur qui émanait de lui.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur avait paru ne durer que quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du démon. C'était une maison tout à fait normal et le blond s'y sentait bien. Ses parents ne vivant pas avec lui, il était pleinement libre d'amener qui il voulait chez lui mais n'en avait jamais eu l'envie auparavant. Même Kurita et Musashi n'avaient jamais eu ce privilège.

Il passa le portail et sortit ses clés de sa poche sans pour autant lâcher son précieux chargement. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un simple coup de pied. La maison entièrement baignée dans l'obscurité n'avait rien de sinistre aux yeux du jeune Sena. Au contraire, elle avait une atmosphère rassurante et il pouvait sentir l'aura du grand blond imprégner dans l'air.

Hiruma enleva ses chaussures et fit de même avec celle de son amour, le gardant toujours accrocher à son dos. Puis il longea un long couloir et monta un escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois au sommet, il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit sur ce qui était sa chambre.

C'était une chambre très spacieuse, le lit était immense, les murs étaient propres et d'un blanc pas trop flash, quelques posters de Foot US accrochés ça et là. Le sol était en parquet très brillant, preuve que son hôte était d'une propreté irréprochable. A côté du lit, sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville, Sena aperçut un petit panier qui devait appartenir à Cerbérus, le chien démoniaque d'Hiruma. Le voir lui fit penser que l'animal se trouvait sûrement encore à la fête et ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ne plus voir son maître dans les parages.

Hiruma referma la porte d'un coup de pied et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit puis lui fit dos avant de s'y asseoir, déposant délicatement le jeune homme sur les draps. Dés qu'il fut bien installé, Sena lâcha les épaules d'Hiruma et se laissa tomber en arrière en travers du matelas. Hiruma se releva et se retourna, contemplant la vision de son amour allongé sur son lit. Sena se prêta à son jeu, lui laissant tout le loisir de le regarder.

Puis le blond se baissa et monta à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il repoussa Sena jusqu'au centre du matelas et s'avança jusqu'à surplomber le jeune garçon, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Puis il s'abaissa et plongea sa tête dans le cou du runner, s'attanquant à la chair tendre jusqu'à y inscrire sa marque. Sena s'accrocha vivement aux épaules du démon sous l'afflût de sensation et laissa échapper dans un gémissement :

- Oh, Hiruma...

- S'il te plaît, amour. Appelle-moi par mon prénom, le pria le blond tout en traçant une ligne de baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- Yo-Yoichi, gémit une fois de plus Sena, faisant rouler le prénom de son amour dans sa bouche.

Hiruma frissonna d'entendre son patronyme prononcer par cette voix. Il n'avait jamais permi qu'on l'appela par son prénom, même pas ses amis. Non, il réservait cela à une personne bien spécifique et il la tenait maintenant dans ses bras, goûtant sa peau comme le plus délicieux des nectars. Ses mains commencèrent à partir à la découverte de ce petit corps qu'il désirait tellement. Il en apprècia chaque courbe et en apprit les zones les plus sensibles, les mémorisant pour mieux en profiter dans le futur. Les mains de Sena partirent à la conquête du dos de son aîné et y tracèrent des parcours sparodiques, se régalant de la dureté de ses muscles.

Passant à l'étape suivante, Hiruma entreprit de déshabiller son futur amant. Il prit son temps pour déboutonner la chemise, embrassant et léchant chaque carré de peau mise à nu. Sena se sentait bouillir sous les nombreuses attentions de son amour et se laissait docilement faire, appréciant le traitement. Un son étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche quand Hiruma s'amusa à tracer une ligne de feu avec sa langue autour de son nombril. Ravi par cette réaction, Hiruma joua encore un temps avec le nombril, y plongeant sa langue pour mimer l'acte sexuel. Sena se cambra sous ce touché délicieux et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir, les mains solidement accrochées aux draps du lit.

Hiruma se lassa de ce petit jeu et continua son déshabillage. Il détacha la ceinture et baissa la braguette du pantalon, provocant un soupir de soulagement chez son amant. Il fit doucement glisser le tissu le long de ses hanches, de ses cuisses, ses genoux et enfin ses chevilles, profitant pour retirer ses chaussettes dans le mouvement. Il jeta le pantalon dans un coin et retourna à la contemplation du corps de Sena. Il fut ravi de voir que la dernière pièce de tissu présente sur son corps ne dissimulait rien du plaisir qu'avait pris le garçon durant l'effeuillage. Profitant que celui-ci semblait dans un état second, le démon se déshabilla en vitesse pour se retrouver dans la même tenue que son amour. Sena avait suivi tous ces mouvements et eut le souffle coupé devant le spectacle de son amant à moitié nu. Il apprécia les courbes de son torse, le délié de chaque muscle, les abdos visible sous sa peau nacrée, et rougit en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en s'arrêtant sur le boxer noir beaucoup trop serré.

Hiruma le laissa goûter à la vue encore quelques secondes avant de revenir au dessus du corps du jeune homme, sentant la chaleur transparaître par les pores de sa peau. Lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact, les deux amants poussèrent un même gémissement de contentement. Hiruma mêla ses jambes à celles du runner et frotta ses hanches contre les siennes, provocant une friction délicieuse entre leurs deux érections qui les fit gémir de concert.

Instinctivement, Sena ouvrit les jambes pour permettre au blond de se glisser entre elles et s'accrocha à son cou pour engager un baiser affamé. Hiruma sourit devant la fougue de son running back et répondit avec autant d'ardeur, tout en continuant le mouvement de ses hanches.

Sena n'en put plus, la sensation de chaleur qu'il sentait affluer au niveau de son bas ventre devenait insupportable et tout son corps criait après la délivrance.

Lorsqu'il relâcha ses lèvres, Hiruma descendit taquiner son torse, mordillant et léchant les deux boutons roses qui s'y trouvait, les rendant dur comme le roc. Puis il reprit sa descente vers le nombril, laissant une traînée brûlante au passage de sa langue. Délicatement, il se saisit des bords du boxer devenu encombrant et le fit glisser doucement tout en continuant son traitement. Il évita conscienceusement le bas ventre de son amour et partit à la conquête de ses jambes. Le démon embrassa, lécha et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau du haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Il les traita avec dévotion, essayant de soulager la tension qu'il savait encore présente dans les muscles.

Sena fut à la fois troublé et ému par le traitement d'Hiruma et retint à grand peine des larmes d'émotion.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec ses jambes, Hiruma jeta le boxer sur le sol et remonta jusqu'à arriver au niveau du membre tendu du running back. Il souffla doucement dessus, attisant le feu qui brûlait les veines du garçon complètement perdu face à son plaisir. Avec un sourire digne de lui dans ses grands jours, il abaissa la tête et révéra le membre de petits coups de langue. Sena poussa un cri de pur plaisir sous l'attouchement et serra les draps entre ses doigts devenus blanc sous la pression. Hiruma n'épargna aucun recoin de la hampe dressée, partant à l'exploration de chaque zone pouvant donner plus de plaisir à son compagnon.

Puis, sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche. Le dos de Sena décolla littéralement du matelas sous cette nouvelle sensation avant de retomber lourdement sur les draps et ses hanches furent prises de spasmes sous l'onde de plaisir qui le traversa. Hiruma bloqua les hanches de Sena de ses mains et se mit à honorer le membre comme il se doit, créant un doux va et vient qui fit voir des étoiles au petit brun.

Sena perdit ses mains dans la chevelure de son amour, criant et gémissant ses désirs au blond. Ce dernier obéit à chacune de ses requêtes, déversant des torrents de lave dans les veines de son compagnon. Quand il sentit l'orgasme proche, Sena tenta de le prévenir.

- Yoi-Yoichi ! Je vais... Je vais...

Le blond comprit le message mais n'arrêta pas pour autant son oeuvre. Au contraire, il accéléra encore son mouvement et ce fut, les doigts crispés contre sa nuque et hurlant de plaisir, que Sena se déversa dans sa bouche. Hiruma avala le tout et lécha une dernière fois le membre redevenu mou avant de remonter vers les lèvres de son amour pour lui faire partager son goût. Cela acheva d'enflammer le brun qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au corps de son capitaine, collant leurs corps comme s'il voulait les faire fusionner.

Hiruma comprit l'urgence de la situation et décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Discrètement, sa main glissa jusqu'à la table de nuit à proximité du lit et y trouva ce qui l'aidera pour la suite. Sena ne se rendit compte de rien, occupé à mordiller et lécher les lèvres de son démon, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un contact froid contre une zone très intime de son anatomie. Il cessa aussitôt son baiser et regarda son capitaine dans les yeux avec une expression perdue.

Hiruma lui sourit et lui ronronna dans l'oreille, prenant soin d'en lécher le pavillon dans la manoeuvre :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais y aller doucement. Essaye de te détendre.

Sena ne put rien répondre, incapable d'objecter, et acquiesça timidement tout en rougissant. Hiruma repartit dans son cou pendant que plus bas, il glissait un doigt lubrifié dans l'antre inviolée de son amour.

La sensation que le brun éprouva n'avait rien de dérangeante, il trouva cela étrange de sentir un corps étranger dans cet endroit de son anatomie. Hiruma fit entrer et sortir son doigt pendant quelques instants avant d'en glisser un deuxième. Sena ressentit un éclair de douleur sous cette intrusion et ne put réfreiner un soupir d'inconfort. Pour le soulager, l'autre main d'Hiruma repartit à la conquête de son membre et tâcha de lui faire retrouver sa vigueur. Voyant que le traitement infligé semblait faire effet, il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps de Sena dans un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre au maximum la cavité.

Sena commença à se sentir de plus en plus fiévreux et son corps se mit à bouger en harmonie avec les doigts. Hiruma acheva la préparation avec un troisième doigt et sa bouche partit martyriser les tétons du jeune homme pour faire passer la douleur. Il fouilla l'antre chaude à la recherche du point menant aux portes du paradis et il fut renseigné par le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sena lorsqu'il le frôla. Il repassa plusieurs fois sur ce point, faisant gémir et supplier le petit être entre ses bras.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son compagnon était complètement détendu, il retira ses doigts, récoltant un grognement mécontent du jeune garçon. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre davantage, il retira à la hâte son boxer, soufflant sous la sensation libératrice à l'absence de tissu sur son membre. Puis il prit le lubrifiant et en recouvrit son pieu de chair. Il prit les jambes de Sena et les fit passer autour de ses hanches, se régalant de se sentir ainsi entourer, et mena son membre devant l'entrée de son amour.

Celui-ci le regarda de ses yeux noirs de désir et, comprenant sa demande muette, hôcha la tête pour lui accorder l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Le prenant au mot, Hiruma poussa son membre contre l'entrée et commença sa progression. Il vit son amour s'accrocher aux draps et se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, des larmes de douleur coulant le long de ses joues. Le blond vint les reccueillir de ses lèvres et les but jusqu'à la lie tout en bougeant légèrement pour s'ajuster. Après un temps infini, il fut complètement entré et attendit un peu, laissant le temps au brun de s'habituer à sa présence.

Sena était déchiré entre la douleur de l'intrusion du membre de son démon et le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'être enfin sien. Il souffla douleureusement et tenta de se détendre, essayant d'atténuer la sensation de brûlure dans sa chair. Quand enfin il y parvint, il regarda son amour dans les yeux et le supplia de continuer.

Hiruma le comprit et amorça un premier mouvement, provocant la friction de son membre contre les parois étroites de son ange. Il bougea doucement, adoptant un rythme lent et chercha à atteindre la prostate du garçon. Quand enfin il la trouva, Sena laissa exploser son plaisir et s'agrippa au dos du blond, les doigts crispés entre ses omoplates. N'y pouvant plus, Hiruma accéléra le mouvement, débutant un va et vient plus sauvage, abandonnant le contrôle de son corps.

La chambre ne fut plus baignée que par les gémissements, les cris de plaisir et les noms amoureusement chuchotés des deux amants qui se firent l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

Sena était complètement perdu dans son plaisir, ses hanches bougeant au même rythme que celles du blond. Il ne se retenait plus de gémir et crier son plaisir, entrecoupant par des supplications pour plus de sensation.

- Yoichi ! Han ! Plus fort ! Oh oui ! Plus vite !

- Oh Sena ! haleta le blond. C'est si bon d'être en toi...

Hiruma donna des coups de buttoir de plus en plus violent contre la prostate de son amour, la respiration rauque sous le plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit arriver l'orgasme, il saisit la hampe de son runner et y prodigua le même rythme que ses pénétrations. Sous le double plaisir ressenti, Sena n'y tint plus et se libéra dans un cri qui ressemblait fort au prénom de son amour. Sentant les parois se resserrer autour de son membre, Hiruma se libéra à son tour, mordant la jonction du cou et de l'épaule du jeune homme pour étouffer un feulement de plaisir.

Puis il laissa retomber son corps sur celui de Sena qui l'accueillit entre ses bras avec un soupir d'aise. Tous deux restèrent dans cette position, la respiration haletante et leurs corps en sueur suite à leurs ébats. Hiruma lécha délicatement la trace de morsure qu'il avait laissé dans le cou de son compagnon avant de se retirer lentement de son corps. Puis il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et se hissa dans le bon sens du lit, la tête désormais sur les oreillés. Enfin, il récupéra le drap qui avait glissé sur le sol et le ramena sur leurs deux corps épuisés. Sena s'installa contre lui, la tête posée sur le torse du démon et une main ceintrant sa taille. Hiruma glissa ses deux mains dans son dos et le rapprocha encore plus de son corps, ne voulant aucun espace entre eux.

Enfin, les deux amoureux accueillirent le sommeil bienfaiteur avec un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Morphée les bercer de ses bras bienveillants.

Le lendemain, Sena fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil vrillant ses paupières clauses. Il poussa un soupir mécontent et ramena ses mains de sous les draps pour se frotter les yeux. Puis il tâtonna le matelas à la recherche de sa source de chaleur mais ne rencontra que du vide. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit étonnament vide de son propriétaire. Sena le chercha des yeux mais il ne trouva aucun signe de lui.

Aussi, il tira le drap pour le nouer autour de son corps et se prépara à partir à la recherche du blond quand celui-ci fit son apparition à la porte de la chambre, vêtu d'un boxer et portant un plateau garni par un succulent petit déjeuner. En voyant la position de son amant, Hiruma prit une mine fâchée et lui dit, le ton sévère :

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu ne mettrais pas un pied sur le sol, je pensais avoir été assez clair.

- Mais tu avais dit ça pour la nuit et c'est le matin, fit remarquer Sena avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca m'est égal, tu te remets correctement dans le lit et pas de discution.

Sena n'eut pas la force ni l'envie de s'opposer à l'injonction et obéit docilement à son capitaine. Celui-ci vint prés du lit et posa le plateau sur le matelas. Il s'assit aux côtés du garçon et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Sena répondit au baiser avec tout son amour. Hiruma se retira puis il lui sourit, gardant une main contre la joue de son running back.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit le petit brun avec un sourire heureux.

- Merveilleusement bien puisque j'ai eu la chance de te tenir dans mes bras, répliqua le démon en ronronnant d'aise dans le cou du garçon.

- Moi aussi, c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, affirma l'Eyeshield dans un murmure appréciateur.

- Et je te garantis qu'il y en aura d'autre. Maintenant que je t'ai, ne compte plus pouvoir m'échapper, ricana le blond en déposant de doux baisers contre la jugulaire de son amant.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis trop bien entre tes bras.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Et si nous honorions ce succulent petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne devienne froid, proposa le quaterback avec malice.

- Avec plaisir ! acquiesça Sena, se sentant un appétit d'ogre ce matin.

Les deux amoureux déjeunèrent dans la plus stricte intimité, s'offrant la béquée mutuellement que ce soit avec les doigts ou dans la bouche de l'autre. Leur repas fini, ils se prélassèrent sous les draps, ne voulant pas quitter l'endroit de leurs ébats de si tôt.

Couché contre le torse d'Hiruma, la main de ce dernier lui caressant affectueusement le dos, Sena se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place entre les bras du garçon le plus effrayant de Tokyo et cela ne le choquait même pas. Il se releva sur un coude et observa le visage de son compagnon, un sourire tendre peint sur ses lèvres. Hiruma en fit de même et ils se fixèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité. Puis, Sena brisa le silence.

- Je suis si heureux d'être avec toi, Yoichi.

- Moi aussi, Sena. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant, lui avoua le démon.

- J'aimerai ne jamais sortir de ce lit.

- Ca peut s'arranger, rétorqua Hiruma, son sourire se faisant plus vicieux.

- Idiot, ria le petit Sena en reposant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise et s'amusa à redessiner les abdos du quaterback du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner celui-ci.

- Je voudrais te remercier, Yoichi.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hiruma, surpris.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à entrer dans l'équipe sous le nom d'Eyeshield 21, je n'aurai jamais pu vivre les moments les plus intenses et les plus heureux de toute ma vie. Tu m'as fait aimé le Football et pour la première fois, je me suis senti utile à quelqu'un. Tu m'as donné un but à atteindre, un nouveau sens à ma vie. Et maintenant que je suis dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression de n'être venu au monde que pour cet instant. Je ne suis et ne serai heureux qu'avec toi et je te remercie de m'aimer en retour. Je t'aime tellement...

- Et que pourrais-je dire, tu as transformé ma vie dés l'instant où je t'ai vu courir pour échapper aux trois autres crétins. Je ne te mentirai pas, au départ, je ne voyais en toi qu'un moyen pour atteindre ce rêve inaccessible qu'est la Christmas Bowl. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître et à apprécier chaque facette que je découvrais en toi, que ce soit sur le terrain ou pendant les entraînements. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir connaître. Pour la première fois de toute ma fuckin' vie, j'ai eu envie de me lier à quelqu'un autrement qu'en temps que coéquipier ou ami. Tu m'as révélé à moi-même et pour ça, je te remercie. Merci de m'aimer même s'il m'arrive d'être le plus grand bâtard de toute la Terre.

- J'aime aussi cette partie de toi, c'est celle qui fait que tu es le capitaine des Devil Bats, mon capitaine, celui qui en quelques mots peut me donner les armes pour entrer sur le terrain et courir avec tout ce que j'ai. Elle fait partie intégrante de toi et je l'apprécie avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, amour. Avant toi, personne ne m'avait jamais dit apprécier cette facette de ma personne, je suis flâtté, souligna le quaterback avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Et tu le peux. Reste toujours tel que tu es car c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Toi, le joueur de Football US le plus diabolique de l'histoire du sport mais aussi l'homme qui m'a volé mon coeur. Ne t'en sépare jamais.

- Ca, il n'y a aucun risque, le rassura-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte dans son dos. Et toi, reste celui que j'aime par dessus tout, ce petit nabot un peu froussard qui court plus vite que son ombre mais aussi l'être le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Reste avec moi pour toujours et allons ensemble jusqu'à la Christmas Bowl, dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

- Je te le promets.

Les deux amants se turent une nouvelle fois et se laissèrent bercer par la magie du moment, le silence entrecoupé par le chant des oiseaux et les cris des enfants au loin. Puis, sans aucune raison apparente, Sena se mit à rire. Intrigué, Hiruma lui en demanda la raison.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je viens de penser qu'il faudrait que je remercie Juumonji, Koruki et Togano. S'ils ne m'avaient pas poursuivi, peut-être que jamais tu ne m'aurais vu courir et je ne serais pas Eyeshield 21 aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, approuva le blond avec un sourire sardonique. Peut-être que je devrais les remercier aussi, je trouverai un moyen de les recompenser comme il se doit.

- Pour ça, je te fais confiance, ricana le petit brun, amusé de revoir l'air calculateur de son amour.

Hiruma écouta son rire avec enchantement et se dit que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau à l'avenir.

Les deux amants s'endormirent peu de temps après, un sourire heureux collé au visage. Dans les brumes du sommeil, chacun eut une dernière pensée pour l'être qui leur faisit vivre ce bonheur qui tint en trois petits mots très simple mais tellement lourd de sens :

_**Merci mon amour...**_

**OWARI**

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?! Savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Reviews ! YA HA !


End file.
